Kiss Stories
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: A series of unrelated ficlets, all involving a certain type of kiss. Based on tumblr prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Giggly Kiss**

 _1972_

"Professor, um, do you think I can maybe come to your office sometime? I don't really understand the uh Friedman model. I'd love it if you could explain it to me." The pretty college student fluttered her long lashes and tossed her shiny blonde locks over her shoulder, highlighting the bubbly tone of her voice.

"Sure, Kimberly. We can make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like. Does 2:30 work for you?" the professor replied, scribbling notes on a scrap of paper.

The girl furrowed her brow. "Uh yeah, that works." He looked up and she flashed a million-watt smile. "Thank you so much, Professor Bartlet!" she giggled.

He watched her walk out of the lecture hall. On the way out, she passed a brunette woman with a bemused expression on her face.

"Hey you!" he greeted happily.

Abbey flipped her hair and walked toward him in a sultry fashion. "Oh my gosh, Professor Bartlet, do you think you could help me?" she said in a cutesy voice.

Jed rolled his eyes. "Oh god."

She leaned over the podium, pressing her breasts up against it. She batted her eyes at him. "You're just so smart and so good-looking, I can't help myself," she continued in her best giggly schoolgirl voice.

"Abbey…" His voice was low, warning her against her antics.

She gave a high-pitched giggle. "I could really use some private tutoring, if you could spare the time." Abbey leaned in close.

Jed smirked and leaned closer to her. "For my favorite student, always." He kissed her, cutting off whatever giggly retort she was forming. "And stop using that stupid voice."

"Then stop letting the college girls flirt with you," she replied, back to her usual self.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Work on that."

Jed chuckled and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad Kiss**

 _2001_

Jed didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Charlie's words echoed through his head. "Charlie, I'm going up to the Residence."

He numbly walked upstairs, desperate to get away from her desk. Her presence was everywhere in his life, but that desk was sure to haunt his dreams. She had just bought her first new car. And he asked her to drive back so he could kick the tires.

"Jed?"

Abbey was waiting for him. He looked into her eyes, wet with yet unshed tears, and could see that she already knew.

"Charlie called to tell me you were coming up. Honey, I'm so sorry."

He didn't know what to say. She just walked over to him and hugged him tight. Jed turned his head slightly and kissed her. He didn't want to let her go. Not today. Not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss on the** B **ack**

 _1996_

Jed hobbled into the bedroom, Abbey close on his heels. "Alright, babe. Take off your shirt and your pants. Let me get the Vicodin." She dashed off to the bathroom.

With a few pathetic moans, Jed somehow found a way to undo his belt and jeans. The shirt, however, required him to move in such a manner that proved too difficult.

"Oh god, here, let me." Abbey put the glass of water on the side table with the pain medication. She pulled the polo shirt over his head as gingerly as she could. "I told you not to try to move the mule. I told you it was going to hurt your back!"

"Yeah, I know. But that damn animal was making me mad," he grumbled.

Abbey chose not to respond to that sentiment. "Take your pill and get on the bed, please. Face down."

Jed did as he was told, hoping the painkiller would kick in soon. Within moments, Abbey sat down beside him, massaging his back. "Oh god that feels good," he groaned.

"Just relax." She leaned over and kissed up and down his spine. "And before you get excited, that's all you're getting until your back heals."

He chuckled, causing his body to shake slightly. Abbey smiled and continued to rub his back until the Vicodin knocked him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous Kiss**

 _2000_

"Mrs. Bartlet, you're looking lovely this evening," Sam said, walking over to the First Lady at the State Dinner. She was wearing a purple evening gown that fit her very well. The slit up the back was garnering quite a lot of attention.

"Why thank you, Sam," Abbey replied with a smile. Sam Seaborn was always so sweet. So young. So cute. "And I must say, that tux looks very nice on you."

Sam looked down at his tuxedo, trying to hide his pink cheeks. "Well, thank you, m'am."

From across the room, Jed noticed his wife talking and laughing with a very nervous, giggly Sam. A vice grip tightened around his insides. He walked over, ignoring Leo's confused look as the President left him mid-sentence.

"Hey there, sweet knees," Jed said, forcing a smile. "Let's go dance." He took her hand and pulled her away.

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me!" she said in a low tone. "Knock it off. He's practically a child. He thinks I'm pretty."

"Well you are pretty," Jed responded, swaying her with the music.

"It's not very presidential to get jealous like this, Jed."

He jerked her closer and kissed her soundly. "How's that for presidential?"

"Not even a little bit. But I sure like it when you do that," she replied with a smirk.

Neither of the Bartlets noticed Josh walk over to where Sam stood alone and laugh at his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss on the Neck**

 _2003_

Abbey walked from the closet into the bedroom. Jed was sitting in one of the armchairs, reading a briefing booklet for his meeting that morning.

"Hon, could you zip me up, please?" she asked, walking over to him.

Jed looked up to see her standing in a very professional-looking purple dress. "Look at you all dressed up," he noted with a smile, taking off his glasses.

Abbey rolled her eyes. She could tell he was in a mood. And she was too busy for his nerd flirting. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm not quite dressed yet."

He stood up and moved behind her to where her dress fell open, revealing the soft skin of her back. "Mmmm, how lucky for me," he murmured, running the back of his hand up and down her exposed spine.

"Jed, I'm late," Abbey told him, trying to repress the shiver his touch was threatening.

It was the sound of the zipper rather than the feel of it that let Abbey know he had done up her dress. But before she let go of her hair, Jed pressed a few soft kisses to the nape of her neck. Abbey felt her knees go weak. Luckily, Jed knew this would happen, so he held her tight against him. His hands roamed her waist and stomach as he moved to the spot below her ear, nipping and sucking as she gasped in delight.

And then he pulled away. "You're going to be late, and I have to finish reading this."

Abbey turned around, blinking back to reality. "You're such an ass."

He just grinned proudly. "A taste of things to come."

"You're the only one who got a taste of anything," she fired back.

"I don't have anything scheduled after 8 tonight, so after dinner, you can taste whatever you want."

Abbey bit her lip to suppress a giggle as she turned to get her shoes and rush off to her meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Giggly Kiss**

 _1971_

Abbey sat in her sister's apartment in New York City, waiting for Jed to get back from buying their tickets to go see Company, the new musical that had just won all those awards at the Tony's. They had been in New York for three days, and had so far spent far too much time with Kate. She had just graduated from the Tisch School of the Arts with a degree in Performance Studies. She was now living in an apartment that she could barely afford with three roommates, all of whom worked as waitresses while doing performance pieces in the subway in their free time. Jed and Abbey didn't get it, but they tried to support Kate's dream of becoming the next Yoko Ono or Marina Abromovic.

Kate decided that, despite living in London for three years, her sister and brother-in-law were far too square. He was all fancy with his PhD in Economics and his book getting published. And she was all excited to start Harvard Medical School in the fall. So now was the time for Kate to make sure Abbey had some fun and loosened up.

"Kate, those brownies were delicious! Did you make those?" Abbey asked from the couch.

Kate smirked to herself. "No, I got them from a friend. I'm glad you liked them. You only had one, right?"

"No, sorry, I had three."

"Oh dear," Kate said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. When is Jed getting back?"

"Should be pretty soon. He was just going to get tickets from the box office and come back."

About half an hour later, Abbey was laughing uncontrollably. Kate just sat across from her and watched.

Jed returned to the apartment to see the scene and he was more than a little confused. "What's so funny, Abb?"

"I have no idea!" she said, still laughing.

"Well, I got on the tickets. Center orchestra, like you asked for."

Abbey just kept laughing. Other than the fact that it was weird, Jed didn't really mind. He loved the sound of her laugh. It was nasal and throaty and loud and full of joy.

"Kate, what did you do to my wife?"

"I told her to eat one brownie and she ate three. That's not my fault," Kate told him, holding her hands up in defense.

"Oh my god, is my wife high!?"

"Oh my god, I'm high!?" Abbey mimicked.

"Oh my god," Jed repeated in an exasperated tone.

"Who cares? Let's have some fun." Abbey leaned over and awkwardly crawled over the couch to her husband. Jed helped her over but then, all of a sudden, she started trying to kiss him passionately.

"Abbey, you sister," Jed warned, trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh shut up," she replied.

Kate rolled her eyes and stood up, going into her bedroom and leaving the lovebirds to whatever they were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**"I Almost Lost You" Kiss**

 _1980_

Jed woke up slowly and painfully. Everything hurt. He couldn't move his head. His eyes fluttered open, rejecting the bright florescent light.

"Jed?"

Her voice was like a beacon. "Abbey?" His voice was hoarse. It felt as weak as the rest of his body.

His eyes focused on her face, looking over him with tears in her eyes. "I'm here. You came out of surgery a few hours ago. Don't try to move. There are stitches and bandages all over your head. But you're going to be okay."

A flutter of panic gripped his heart. "Is she…?"

"She's fine. I'm fine. A little banged up, but you took the brunt of the injuries. But we're all going to be okay," she promised.

"Abbey, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. You saved us." Abbey leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "I almost lost you," she whispered. "Please don't do that again."

"I'll do my best." Jed moved his hand slightly and found hers and held onto it tight.

 _Author's Note: This scene will be incorporated into a Bartlet History story down the line, which is why I left it vague. Didn't want to give too much away._


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodbye Kiss  
**

 _1985_

"Okay everybody line up to wish your daddy luck. He won't be home for three weeks. And why is that?" Ellie raised her hand and jumped up and down. Abbey chuckled. "Yes, Eleanor?"

"Because Daddy has to go to Washington to fix America!" Ellie said excitedly.

Jed nodded. "That's right. So for three weeks, it's just going to be you three with your mom. So be good, take care of each other, do well in school, and I'll call every day to hear all about what you're doing, alright?"

The three Bartlet daughters all nodded.

"Alright, everyone get in line."

Liz went first. Being the oldest, she understood better than they did what her father was doing. It was really important, she knew. He would be a great Congressman. But three weeks was a long time. She jumped up and threw her arms around Jed's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Bye, Dad. You're gonna do great."

Jed hugged his eldest close. "Thanks, Lizzie." He pressed a kiss to her hair. He was much closer to Liz than any of his other daughters. Abbey had always had a tough time with Liz, and he was a little worried about how she'd do without him for so long. "You be good. Listen to your mom and take care of your sisters. I don't want to hear anything but that, okay?"

Liz let go of him and nodded. She moved away so Ellie could say goodbye.

"Bye, Dad." Ellie hugged her dad around the middle for a moment and let go. "When you come back, both of my wiggly teeth with be gone."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And when you call, I'll tell you what the tooth fairy brought me."

Jed smiled. "You do that. I'll be anxious to hear all about it." Ellie grinned and went to join Liz on the couch.

Zoey, being only four years old, didn't quite understand what was happening. She looked confused, so Jed bent down and picked her up. She gazed at him with her big blue eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Washington, D.C. I'm going to work in the government," he explained.

She furrowed her tiny brow. "Are you coming back?"

"In three weeks."

"Why?"

"Because I need to stay there and work in my office for a while to get everything set up. Then I can come home more often."

"How many days?"

"Twenty. And you can count to twenty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you count the days, and I'll be home when you get to twenty. Liz can help you." From the couch, Elizabeth nodded at her father, a silent promise to make sure Zoey was okay.

Zoey clung tightly to his neck. "Daddy, I don't want you to go." She started to cry.

A little piece of Jed's heart broke. Maybe he wasn't doing the right thing if it meant having to leave his family. He never ever wanted his girls to feel abandoned. "I'll be home before you know it, Zo." Jed tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest and the knot forming in his stomach.

"Zoey, go play with your sisters." Abbey spoke softly to her baby girl and pried her off of Jed. Liz took Zoey's hand and led her upstairs with Ellie in order to give their parents some privacy. Jed and Abbey could hear Zoey crying until Liz shut the door.

"I hate this, Abbey," he said, his eyes still fixed on the stairs.

"I know. But you won that election by a landslide. New Hampshire wants you in Washington, and with a mandate like the one you got, you better not let everyone down."

"But I'm letting them down," he replied, gesturing upstairs.

Abbey put her hand on his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. "No you're not. You'd be letting them down if you didn't go. They're going to miss you because they love you, but Liz and Ellie know how important this is. Zoey doesn't understand yet. When you come home, she'll be so excited to see you. And so will I. So get in that cab and get to the airport and go to work! Game on!"

Jed smiled. "Yeah, okay." He leaned in to kiss her softly. "I'll miss you."

"You know my phone number."

He kissed her one more time, more lingering this time. "Bye."

"See you in three weeks."

Jed let go of his wife and picked up his suitcase. "I'll call when I get to the hotel."

She waved from the window as he got into the cab. Jed looked up one more time to see Abbey waving from the living room and the three girls waving from the upstairs window. He waved back and closed the taxi door, ready to start working.


	9. Chapter 9

**"War's End" Kiss**

 _1998_

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" The crowd slowly stopped talking and faced the stage set up on the high school field in Manchester, New Hampshire. Leo McGarry waited for the quiet before continuing. "You've all worked very hard, and I appreciate it more than I can say. Governor Bartlet and Senator Hoynes are grateful for your efforts. We've all spent a lot of time and energy and money fighting this battle. But the war is over now. All the polls indicate this is going to be a really close election. My staff and I will be coming out to give updates as we get them, and at the end of the night, when we've got a winner, the Governor will say a few words. Pace yourself on the drinks, it's going to be a long night." With that, Leo left the microphone. He had to get back to headquarters and talk to Josh. The polls in most of New England and the Eastern seaboard had closed. There should be some results by now.

Meanwhile, at the Bartlet farm a few miles away, the whole family was glued in front of the television, waiting for election results to come in.

"Annie, come sit over here with me," Zoey said to her niece.

"Can I braid your hair?" the eleven year old asked.

"My hair is too short to braid," Zoey replied.

"You can braid my hair, Annie," Ellie said, sitting down in front of where Annie was sitting.

Annie frowned. Aunt Ellie's hair wasn't straight and shiny like Aunt Zoey's hair was before she cut it really short. Elizabeth looked at her daughter pointedly and Annie got her mother's message. She resigned herself to braiding Aunt Ellie's hair.

"Are you excited, Dad?" Elizabeth asked.

Jed sat in the center of the sofa, holding onto Abbey's hand in a death grip. "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"My heart's racing. I just want to know!" Liz rambled on as she paced around the living room.

"Elizabeth, sit down. I will not have you go into labor early because you got yourself all worked up over the election," Abbey told her.

Liz rolled her eyes and sat in the armchair Ellie had just vacated. "Yeah, yeah. This guy isn't coming for another month. No way I'm going to have a crying baby before then," she insisted.

"Yeah, that's what I said about you. But then you showed up a week before my parents showed up to be with me during the delivery. That baby is going to come out whenever he feels like it. Don't tempt fate." Abbey turned away from her eldest daughter and over to her husband. "Jed," she whispered, "you're hurting me. Let go!"

He dropped her hand and instead crossed his arms over his chest. Jed watched the television set nervously. He didn't say anything for quite a long time. He didn't want his family to know how terrified he was. He'd never lost an election before. But there was no way he could win this one, was there? There was no way he'd become President of the United States. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten the Democratic nomination. But what if he did lose? How could he face everyone? After all the sacrifices they all made. Abbey had given up so much for this. He couldn't let that be for nothing. They'd all fought so hard. For him, and for the things he believed in. And now it all came down to which name the voters picked at the ballot box.

All evening, Leo and Toby and Josh and CJ came back and forth through the house, giving news and dropping of drafts of speeches. Focusing on the pages kept his mind off his worries. And after some very good news, Jed and Abbey had to go to the high school and thank everyone after it was announced that Bartlet won New Hampshire. But after he lost Ohio and Minnesota and Wisconsin and the entire South, Jed's nerves were coming back worse than before. He excused himself to go upstairs and watch the results alone in the bedroom.

The girls all looked to their mother, hoping to get a clue as to what was going on. They had all been through elections with their dad before, and he had never acted like this before. But Abbey just kept focused on the tv, hoping to distract her daughters and granddaughter.

By the time the polls closed in California, Jed still hadn't come back downstairs. Abbey wasn't pleased. "Everyone stay in here," she instructed. Without any more explanation, Abbey went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses and went upstairs.

"Hey," Jed greeted as she walked in. "That's a little premature, don't you think?" he noted upon seeing the champagne.

Abbey popped the cork and poured. "We can celebrate if you win, and if you lose, we can drink to getting our lives back to normal."

"I feel like I've been off in a war and come back home and nothing feels right anymore," he confided.

"Just drink. You'll feel better." She handed him a glass.

"To you. For being with me through everything."

"To us. For fighting the battle of our lives."

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

The television was still on in the background. "With eighty percent of precincts reporting in California, the network is ready to call the election for Governor Josiah Bartlet."

Jed's mouth dropped open. Abbey beamed. "You did it, babe. You won."

"I won," he repeated, still not believing it.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes as her heart pounded with adrenaline. "You won. Come here, Mr. President."

Jed laughed in disbelief and pulled his wife close, kissing her deeply.

Abbey pulled away, still grinning wildly. "We can stay up all night with this later. Let's go see the girls."

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Liz, Ellie, Zoey, Annie, Leo, CJ, Josh, Toby, and Sam were all applauding and cheering the victory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Exhausted Parents Kiss  
**

 _1981_

"They're both in bed. No more giggling," Jed announced as he collapsed on the couch beside Abbey.

"Well, I did warn you," she replied. Jed had taken eleven year old Liz and six year old Ellie to the circus. For the last three hours, they had been reenacting their favorite parts. Ellie wanted to be every animal that existed–and she was convinced she would die unless her father bought her an elephant–while Liz's new life goal was to be the first clown ringmaster.

"Yeah, I know. I get them all riled up, so I have to make sure they sleep." He rubbed his face and groaned. "Remind me why we had another one?"

Abbey shifted baby Zoey on her breast as she fed. "Because she's just so perfect and beautiful that we couldn't resist," she said, looking down at her third daughter with a smile.

"I don't think the baby is what I couldn't resist," Jed teased.

Abbey grinned at him. "Yeah, that too. But you go get to bed, babe. I'll finish up with Zoey and make sure she goes down. You've got an early meeting at the State House."

He nodded. "Oh god, you're right, I do." With one more exhausted groan, he hauled himself off the couch. He leaned down to softly kiss the whispy dark hair on Zoey's head. "Goodnight, Zo." He then leaned in and brushed his lips against Abbey's. "I'll see you in there, honey."

She gave him one more peck. "Yep. Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Drunk/Sloppy Kiss**

 _1974_

Jed got home at almost two in the morning, trying desperately to keep quiet. Liz and baby Ellie were upstairs asleep, and Abbey likely was too. But try as he might, he was far too drunk to succeed in getting to bed quietly.

The first misdeed occurred just inside the front door. He tripped over the umbrella stand. "God dammit, why is that there?" he hissed to no one in particular.

Next, he stubbed his toe on the stairs and cried out in pain. He also stumbled into the wall as he made his way down to the bedroom. It was a miracle the girls didn't wake up.

Abbey wasn't actually asleep when he got home. She had been up late studying. She was nearly done with medical school, and with an infant and a six year old in the house, it was difficult to find time to study quietly at home. Normally she'd be in the library with the rest of her classmates, but she disliked being away from home so much.

She heard the front door open and smiled to herself, glad she was still awake when Jed got home. She wanted to hear all about Jonathan's party. She was a little jealous she hadn't been invited. Those guys were a fun bunch.

Next she heard Jed stumble and swear his way up the stairs. She sighed to herself. He was either going to be very annoyed at getting bumped and bruised, or he'd be too drunk to notice. Neither was a state she enjoyed seeing him in.

"Hey, you're up," he said with surprise.

"Yeah, just studying. How was the party?" she asked warily.

"Really great. My brother really knows how to have a good time," he slurred in response.

"Please tell me you didn't drive home."

"Nah, Paula took everyone's keys. I took a cab."

"Paula was there?" Abbey frowned. If the fiancee was allowed at the bachelor party, certainly Abbey should have been allowed to come.

"No, she left after everyone arrived. She had her bachelorette party at some country club."

"So there's another thing I wasn't invited to," Abbey grumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go get ready for bed, babe. You're on Ellie duty tomorrow."

Jed groaned and flopped onto the bed. "I think I'll just sleep like this."

Abbey sighed. "At least take off your shoes."

"You do it."

She wasn't really in the mood to argue with her drunk, petulant husband. "So were there strippers?"

Jed started laughing. "I knew you were gonna ask that! I should've made a bet on it. I could be a rich man now."

"You're already a rich man. But you didn't answer my question."

"There was one stripper, but she didn't get completely naked, and I said no to a lap dance. Jonathan tried to insist that I get one, but I told him that I get the best lap dances at home for free."

"Jed!" she cried in a scandalized tone.

He ignored her. "And then we had a very lively discussion over which Mrs. Bartlet is hotter. Because Paula is tall and thin and she's got that red hair…"

"And I'm short and fat and I have brown hair, is that it?"

"No one said you're fat. It was a unanimous decision that you've got better boobs, though."

Abbey wasn't sure if she should be angry or proud or laughing. She ended up doing a combination of the three. "You better tell me I won, or I'm going to kill you."

"It was a close vote, but you did win, yes. Everyone decided that your sense of humor made up for how terrifying you can be. Whereas Paula is less scary but doesn't have anything to soften the blow."

Abbey was very proud of that one. "Well, Jonathan loves her, and that's what matters."

Jed held his arms up. "Come here. I want to kiss my winning wife."

She crawled over his body and laid down on top of him. He opened his mouth and said "Ahhh."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea."

She laughed. "You're really drunk."

"I really am," he agreed.

"If you want me to kiss you, you have to stop doing stupid things with your mouth."

"I'll show you what I can do with my mouth," he growled. He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed her body, up her pajama top and down her bottoms and gave her a squeeze. He was rewarded with a loud shriek of surprise. He just laughed and went back to kissing her. He'd probably pass out in a few minutes, but he was going to have fun while it lasted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jealous Kiss**

 _1986_

"Yeah, give him another dose of fentanyl. I'll check later to see if his morphine needs to be upped." Abbey handed the chart back to the nurse. She stood in the hallway and took a deep breath. She had just gotten out of a nine hour surgery and it seemed like everyone needed her attention as soon as she left the OR.

"Someone's busy."

She turned to see Dr. Michael Sadler walking toward her. "You could say that again. But such is the life of a thoracic surgeon."

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I all I do is operate on brains and spines," he teased.

Abbey smiled. "How are you, Mike?"

"I'm fine. I've got some time before my next surgery. Would you like to get a cup of coffee? You look like you could use it."

"I sure could. Let me check on my post-op from yesterday, and I'll meet you down in the cafeteria."

Twenty minutes later, after answering all of Mrs. Goldfarb's questions about how her surgery scar would look in a swimsuit, Abbey went downstairs to the cafeteria.

Mike was waiting at a table with a cup of coffee for her. "Cream and no sugar, right?"

"Yep, thanks." She sat down and took a sip and made a face.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh it's fine. I'm still getting used to drinking coffee without sugar."

"And why is that?"

Abbey explained animatedly, "My youngest daughter, Zoey, loves sugar. We kept catching her climbing onto the counter and eating whole handfuls out of the sugar bowl. After weeks of playing hide and seek with the sugar, which she always found, we decided that getting it out of the house would be easier. Besides, I don't need the extra sugars and calories in my diet."

"Wow, that's some kid you've got there."

"Yes, they're a special bunch." She beamed at the thought of her children and took another sip of her coffee.

From the doorway to the cafeteria, Jed watched his wife sit and talk to this man. A nurse on her floor had said she had gone down to get coffee, and Jed came out of the elevator just as Abbey had come from the stairwell. He almost stopped her, but saw she was meeting some doctor. He decided to watch. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Jed didn't like the way that guy was looking at his wife, or the way she lit up when she spoke to him. Jed's blood was nearly at boiling point.

"Abbey," he called as he walked over.

She turned in her chair. "Hi! I didn't know you were coming to see me!" Abbey turned back to Mike. "Mike, this is my husband. Jed, this is Mike Sadler, our newest neurosurgeon. He just transferred from the Mayo Clinic last month."

"Oh so you didn't vote for me," Jed teased. He extended his hand. "Hi, Congressman Jed Bartlet." He enjoyed the way Mike's eyes went wide.

Abbey's eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange. "Mike, my husband has been in Washington the last two weeks, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure. I should prep for my next surgery anyway."

Before Mike even stood to leave, Jed leaned down to kiss Abbey hard on the mouth. She pulled away and blinked rapidly. "What the hell was that?"

"Is he still watching?" Jed asked.

Abbey glanced behind him to see Mike eyeing them from the doorway. "Oh my god. You're jealous!"

"Is he still watching?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Yes!" Abbey hissed.

"Good." Jed leaned in for another kiss. This time, Abbey helped. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her.

They pulled apart eventually and Jed took the seat formerly occupied by Dr. Sadler. Abbey wiped the corners of her mouth and glared at him. "You're such an ass."

"Joke's on you for marrying me. Besides, he needed to learn the lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"That the hottest doctor in this state is married to the congressman who just won reelection by the biggest landslide margin in New Hampshire history."

She sighed and shook her head at him. "You do know it's your own fault for being jealous, right?"

"I'd say it's your fault for looking so sexy in a lab coat, but let's hear your version."

"If you had a job in this state and actually spent time with me, you'd be a little more secure in our marriage."

He smiled slyly. "That might be arranged."

"Oh?"

"Tiller barely won reelection. He's vulnerable."

Abbey's eyes went wide. "Oh my god. Really?"

"In four years, I can do a lot. And if we move into the Governor's Mansion, I'll be working from home. You'll see so much of me, it'll make you sick."

She chewed her bottom lip, thinking.

Jed let her mull over the idea. "Nothing's in the works yet, but it was a thought. What do you think?"

She grinned. "Best idea I've heard in a long time. A Bartlet founded New Hampshire, and a Bartlet is going to bring New Hampshire into the future."

"Hey that could be a good campaign slogan."

"Never let it be said that I'm only good for transplants and bypasses."

Jed leaned in closer over the table. "Well, the lab coat is distracting."

"My sexy lab coat?"

"Yeah, your sexy lab coat."

Abbey laughed and closed the distance between them with another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Angry Kiss**

 _1992_

"Jed, I swear to god…" she shouted

"Don't start with me, Abigail," he shouted back, interrupting whatever she had planned to say. "I do not need this right now!"

"Well I don't care if you don't need it, you're going to take it!"

A knock came at the door. "They're ready for you now."

Jed took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get this over with." He held out his hand for Abbey to take.

She looked at his hand and back at his face. She frowned and walked right past him out the door. He followed, resisting the urge to throw something against the wall.

The Bartlets walked from their bedroom in the Governor's Mansion to the ballroom downstairs. They paused at the double door entrance. Jed tugged at his black bowtie. "I can't believe we have to do this," he grumbled.

"The staff worked really hard to plan this for us. Shut up and smile and appreciate it," she hissed at him.

The doors opened to reveal a crowd of applauding people. The Bartlets walked arm in arm to the high table, over which hung a huge banner reading "Happy 25th Anniversary!"

The crowd began to clink their silverware on the wineglasses.

"They want us to kiss," Abbey whispered.

Jed's expression was just as sour as it was back in their bedroom. "I don't really want to kiss you right now."

"That makes two of us," she replied through her teeth as she faked a smile and waved at everyone. "But get over yourself and just do it so people will leave us alone."

"I'm the governor. No one ever leaves me alone."

Abbey turned to respond but he grabbed her and pressed his mouth to hers. He roughly pushed her away as swiftly as he had pulled her in. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"See? That wasn't so bad," she whispered.

Jed didn't reply. She knew he was still pissed at her, but she didn't care. It was their twenty-fifth anniversary party, and she was going to have a good time, even if he refused to.


	14. Chapter 14

**"We Can Never Be Together" Kiss**

 _1966_

"You look very handsome," Abbey told him as she straightened his tie. She immediately regretted it. It was inappropriate to say such things to him. She tried to move past it without him noticing. "You have all your notes in order? You don't want to quote the wrong verse in the middle of your sermon like you did last week."

He smiled softly. "No, I numbered the pages this time, like you suggested." This was his favorite part of the week. Getting ready to deliver a sermon with Abbey. She always helped focus his mind on what he was about to say. He never got nervous in front of crowds, but he did often get distracted. She kept him grounded. He was so blessed to have her as a friend. "I don't know what I'm going to do after I've taken my vows and I get assigned to my own parish somewhere and you're not here with me before every sermon."

"Someone else will be able to bring you a glass of water and make sure your hair isn't out of place." She turned away so he wouldn't see the moisture forming in her eyes.

He grabbed her hand. "Abbey…"

She turned back at him. "You don't want to keep the parishioners waiting."

Jed pulled her hand, making her stumble into his arms. He put one hand at the back of her neck and kissed her.

Abbey pulled away. "Please don't do that." Her voice was pained.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She turned and left the room.

Jed was left in a sea of swirling thoughts and emotions. Any focus on the sermon that Abbey had given him had flown right out the window. He was on his way to being a priest, and she had a steady boyfriend. They couldn't be together. Not now, and likely not ever. Not with the way things were. Jed had a lot to think about. He had some decisions to make. But now was not the time. He took a deep breath and looked down at the notes in his hand. He walked out to the altar to give his weekly sermon at Notre Dame.

"Today, I'd like to talk about courage. All throughout the bible, stories teach of having the strength and fortitude to do what is right, even when the odds are against it. God wants us to trust in our judgment of what is right, of what is his will. God wants us to be brave enough to follow it."

 _Author's Note: This story is the prequel to Bartlet History 2, Changing Majors._


	15. Chapter 15

**Seductive Kiss**

 _1966_

Abbey was late joining Jed in the library that Friday evening. Usually he came to her apartment to pick her up, but she had a meeting with her adviser on campus, so she told him she'd come to the library after she finished with whatever administrative minutiae Professor Dubach needed from her.

Jed was taking notes out of a collection Robert E. Lee's letters when his girlfriend of six days slammed her book bag on the table. "You okay, Abbey?"

"No, I am not okay! That mysoginistic, sexist, rude PIG!" she shouted.

Jed looked at her with wide eyes. "I know you're upset, but we're in the library."

"I don't care, Jed. I think everyone should know that Professor Nicolas Dubach is an awful human being!"

"What happened?"

Abbey sat down and ran a hand through her thick, dark hair. "I came to his office, like he asked, and he started out by telling me that I'd surprised him over this semester. And I assumed it was because I was doing so well and he'd underestimated me."

"As so many tragically do," Jed interjected with a smile.

The fire in her eyes momentarily softened at the compliment, but then she continued, "But instead he told me that for the first woman to apply to Notre Dame with a biology major, he expected me to be keeping up with the male students and I was falling abysmally behind."

Jed's brow furrowed. "That can't be right. You're doing really well in Anatomy."

"That's what I thought! But then he told me that if I was ever going to make up for my natural disadvantages, I'd have to stop being so concerned about buying lipstick and curling my hair and spend more time in the lab where I can learn from my more capable peers."

"That's insane!"

"Thank you!"

"He can't say things like that to you! How dare he!"

Abbey couldn't help but smile a little. This was exactly why Jed was her best friend, and now boyfriend. How many men would get so personally offended by that kind of run-of-the-mill sexism? Jed respected her, and that, above all else, made her proud to be with him.

Jed looked at her as she sat silently with that sad smile on her face. This was all too commonplace and it upset him that Abbey should have to experience it. "What can I do?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. Nothing. I just want this all to go away."

"I guess you don't want to do your Anatomy homework right now."

"No, I really don't."

Jed thought for a moment and got a spark of an idea. "Come take a walk with me."

"With all our books?"

"Nah, leave them. We're the only ones here. Nothing will happen to them."

Abbey agreed reluctantly and allowed Jed to take her hand and lead her through the library. They wandered the stacks with no clear path in mind. They didn't speak. Abbey let her mind wander. But she disliked being alone with her thoughts when she was this upset. She had wanted a distraction, and Jed wasn't doing a very good job.

All of a sudden, they stopped. Jed led her to a very specific bookshelf and smiled to her.

"What?"

"Look familiar?" he asked.

Abbey noticed the titles around her. "Oh! This is where we met!"

"That's right," Jed said softly. He leaned in and began to kiss her sensually. One hand tangled in her hair to pull her face closer to his, the other rested at her waist.

Abbey pulled away slightly. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted a distraction."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Is it not working?" Jed tried not to be embarrassed at that possibility.

"Seduction takes a little more than just kissing me, but keep going. Let's see how this goes," she replied with a smile. He was very inexperienced when it came to women, but he put forth such a good effort when it came to her. Abbey knew he was trying because he cared about her so much. She wanted to encourage him. But at the same time, it was nice to not have to be encouraging all the time. So for now, she figured she'd just go with it. Knowing Jed, he'd figure it out and make her very glad for trusting him. And she was right.


End file.
